


Painted Smiles

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Killgrave Never Meets Hope, Killgrave is his own warning, Killgrave's power doesn't work on Luna, Luna Lovegood has seer-like qualities, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Magical Bond, Magical Inheritance, Rare Pairings, Strange Meetings, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: What if before Hope, before Jessica Jones...when Zebediah Killgrave had grown bored of all the luxuries that came with painted smiles and false happiness, he found someone.Someone who's smiles rivaled the sun itself but who most importantly could disobey any command he gave her.Someone like Luna.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Zebediah Killgrave
Kudos: 10





	1. Just Say Please

The skies were dark by the time Luna found herself found herself inside the little Japanese eatery. The city was so busy but it wasn’t so different from others she’d been in before with her father. 

Although they stayed mostly in the natural landscapes, they often traversed across the manmade terrain and would observe the behaviors of other humanoids. Her father and her would always draw a few looks before people’s eyes would seem to glaze over and their eyes would drift over the top of their heads forgetting they ever existed. It was better that way, Luna always mused. 

She made her way straight to the bar that wrapped its way around the center of the room where the chefs could be seen making the sushi rolls and pointing out the best cuts of fish to other customers already sitting there. 

A seat on the edge of the corner at the center was where she sat, a place that she knew no one dared sit. 

Luna smiled gently as she waited. 

She didn’t have to wait long. 

“Move.” 

It was a pleasant and smooth voice. Strong if not rude. 

However, Luna simply tilted her head as she turned to view the man in the purple suit that spoke. 

She smiled, “Please.” 

His brows furrowed and his mouth slightly gaped, Luna’s eyes drifted to his lips briefly. On first look his lips seemed thin, but actually he had quite the plump lower lip he just seemed to hide it somehow. 

He cleared his throat, “I don’t think you heard me, I said move.” 

“Oh, I heard you.” Luna smiled gently up at him, “I’ll move, just say please.” 

Luna watched as the man moved forward his eyes moving across her face, before turning sharply to a nearby table.

“Pick up your glass of water and throw it in your face.” 

Luna watched as the innocent bystander picked up their glass and threw the water at their face. A sigh escaping her as she watched their date gape across from them. 

She stood from her seat and moved forward and swatted the air above the man in the purple suit, “You have so many wrackspurts. No wonder.” She shook her head, before turning back to her seat. 

A firm hand caught hers before she sat. A breath was upon her ear as the man leaned down to speak. 

“May I…” He paused, “please join you for dinner?” 

Luna giggled, “You may.” 


	2. Bored No More

Kilgrave had been growing exceedingly bored as of late, which even he knew was dangerous. He had traveled to the far reaches of the earth, spent money for days, known the pleasures that life could give and yet he was ever so done. 

He knew what it was, deep down he always knew what it was. No matter what he could get, he couldn’t get happy by telling himself to be. Any joy was short-lived, it lasted as long as the activity. As long as a certain girl held his attention, as long as a certain sports car reached max speeds, as long as…

He was done with his most recent flights of fancy. His recent trysts no longer made him feel aflame, when he came to his favorite restaurant he found a strange creature in his seat. 

Kilgrave noticed her immediately; the low lighting of the restaurant seemed to reflect off her almost silver like accents in her glimmering blonde hair. He had seen many a beauty before but she was an odd sort of bird. One though he was in no mood to deal with. She was in his seat. All knew not to be in his seat. 

She wouldn’t move though, she commanded him in return with a smile upon her face. 

A strange bird indeed. 

He found himself sitting beside her instead. A smile satisfied finding itself on his lips when she allowed him to order on her behalf.

The cheerful tones of “Strange Magic” started to chime from her bag, but she just continued to gaze at him with her wide sky blue eyes as if it were merely a soundtrack to her life. 

“Your phone is ringing.” 

“Hmm…” Her smile was a wispy little thing and she cocked her head to the side as if she had no clue what he was talking about and so he pointed to her bag. 

“Oh!” She unclasped her small pearl clutch and seemed to dig around it far longer than needed for such a tiny bag. She bit the back corner of her lips, “I’m very silly. I should have just summoned it. Accio phone. Ah! There it is.” She at last lifted the phone from her purse but just stared at it as if it was some strange extraterrestrial item, before looking back at him. “You wouldn’t know would you? Hermione just got this for me. She said it was the easiest…” She drifted off and he chuckled looking at the phone that was a through-back. 

Perhaps she was an innocent wide-eyed British country girl lost in the big city, the idea made him smirk as he showed her how to flip the phone open and press the green button to answer. 

“Hermione?” She spoke to the phone while holding it in front of her face, while Kilgrave shook his head and took the phone and placed it correctly to her ear. 

Then it was as if her whole demeanor changed, he saw something truly incredible in her eyes. Her eyes glinted like blades, her shoulders straightened and her head rose above like a regal fairy queen from myth. Then with a smile the girl he’d seen from the start came back all whimsy and glitter and yet with a spine of steel. 

She looked to him, her eyes crinkled to the sides but this time he saw a hidden wisdom in them he hadn’t seen before, “I will be ready when they arrive.” She glanced down at the utensils and fingered the napkin, “No need to worry. I found what I was looking for.” This time she looked straight into Kilgrave’s eyes and he found himself captivated as her voice whispered, “I don’t like when people hurt what is mine.” 

Kilgrave found shivers running down his spine at the possibilities of what kind of woman he’d found for himself. 


	3. More of a Warrior

Kilgrave caught himself smiling genuinely several times at the woman, the woman he had misjudged at first sight. He knew now she was not what she seemed, even as he walked her back to her hotel, he noted how despite her soft and kind looks she was alert to everything around herself. 

He looked up at the sky, barely making out the full moon before looking to his moon. 

“Luna, I can’t help but notice…”

She smiled serenely but her eyes flashed, for a moment he could have sworn they glowed as she stepped in front of him quickly. 

“Your answer comes quickly.” 

A bright flash of light came from across the way and with the raise of her hand it clashed against a barrier around them. 

“So you are a mutant.” 

A small giggle was all he got in response before he was pushed into the corner of the alleyway and felt as the shadows seemed to cover him from view from the street. Her purse in his hands. 

Her tiny figure stood in the alleyway illuminated only by street lamps and minimal moonlight and yet Killgrave seemed to think she almost glowed. 

A figure appeared in the alleyway’s entrance before with several cracks three more appeared out of thin air beside them. 

“Hello little fairy, why don’t you come with us, nice and easy like and no one needs to get hurt.” 

The tallest one’s voice rumbled with deceptive sweetness while the other shadowed figures chortled to his sides. 

Killgrave went to stand but found that the shadows from before literally kept him fastened in place. He could not move from his spot. He was stuck to watch. 

“Leave now.” 

He shouted it, some part of him wondering if a barrier was around him and he was right for his voice echoed back to himself but the men did not hear him. 

“It’s too late for that though. You’ve already hurt someone.” Luna spoke up across the way, and Killgrave watched as he saw her fairy queen visage come back. She tilted her head to the side, her smile equally sad and cruel, “When have Death Eater cowards like you, ever spoken anything but lies.” 

He watched as she slipped a gleaming almost crystal looking stick in her hand before taking a stance just as the men behind the main man rushed forward with strange latin words upon their lips. 

The leader that still stood at the entrance shouted, “No one utter the Killing curse. She needs to be taken alive.” 

Killgrave looked back to see that the girl had merely somersaulted backwards and nimbly evaded each thrown ‘curse’, a strange giggle upon her lips. 

It was then he saw the ‘why’ behind her alertness, she was a warrior. 

She was quick and used her environment efficiently, whereas the men who attacked her fought primarily with the strange powers they had directed using the sticks. Luna used her stick while scaling the side of the alley before vaulting behind the enemy and taking them out with a wave of power from her hand, when at one point she had one bound and another hand managed to grab a hold of her while the other pointed his ‘wand’ (Killgrave realized) at her she managed to kick the stick from his hand before summoning it to her hand and taking out the one behind her as used the wall in front of her as a push off point with her powers. She was coughing from the man’s hold but managed to knock him out with a ‘spell’ before binding the other. 

Several more cracks were heard and the leader disappeared after hearing them. Luna walked up to the front of the alley with the men’s wands in hand and let out a sigh, just as two strangely dressed strangers walked in. 

Kilgrave's eyes narrowed as the male hugged Luna, but relaxed only slightly as she stepped out of his embrace. 

“Harry, here are their wands. The head of this bunch escaped at the sound of your apparitions.” 

The figures' faces were illuminated by the light of their own wands, and the female rushed forward. 

“Luna, you should have had better protection.” 

Killgrave didn’t like being ignored but just as he was about to speak he realized no one would be able to hear him. He glanced up though when another male came upon the scene, this one looked like night and day compared to the other. Pale blonde hair and dark eyes. He grabbed Luna’s arm. 

“Your gifts…”

Luna shook her head. 

The blonde nodded before heading into the back alley and departing with another deafening crack with the men who attacked her. 

Luna jumped and turned, her eyes wide and her hand waved over the darkness that held Killgrave in place. 

“I’m sorry, Zebediah. I promise I did it for your protection.” 

Killgrave wanted to be angry, every part of him wanted to be fuming but his mind was still a mixture of starlight and fierce eyes from when Luna battled fiercely. 


End file.
